This invention relates to a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid, such as a record head used with an image record apparatus such as a printer, a color material ejection head used for manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display, etc., an electrode material ejection head used for electrode formation of an organic EL display, an FED (surface light emission display), etc., or a biological organic substance ejection head used for manufacturing a biochip, and a general liquid ejecting apparatus using the liquid ejecting head.
A related ink jet record head (simply, record head) for ejecting ink droplets from nozzle openings by movement of piezoelectric vibrators such as expansion and contraction, etc., has been used with a printer for recording an image and text on record paper. (For example, refer to JP-A-2001-277524.)
FIG. 24 is a schematic exploded perspective view to show a record head 10 in a related art.
As shown in FIG. 24, the record head 10 has a flow passage unit 1, which has a nozzle plate 3 having a large number of nozzle openings 8. A flow passage board 4 is placed so that it is sandwiched between the nozzle plate 3 and a sealing plate 5 (described later).
Pressure generation chambers 7a are provided on the flow passage board 4. Also, ink supply passages 7b are formed so as to communicate with the pressure generation chambers 7a. The ink supply passages 7b are further communicated with an ink reservoir 9.
Ink is supplied to the ink reservoir 9 through ink supply holes 5c in FIG. 24.
That is, ink is guided from an ink cartridge (not shown) through the ink supply holes 5c In the sealing plate 5, etc., into the ink reservoir 9, the ink supply passages 7b, and the pressure generation chambers 7a. 
The pressure generation chambers 7a and the ink supply passages 7b are placed on the flow passage board 4 like comb teeth as shown in FIG. 24 and are partitioned by partition walls 7c and are sandwiched between the sealing plate 5 and the nozzle plate 3, whereby a kind of dosed space is formed. Each of the partition walls 7c has an ink flow passage partition wall 7e and a pressure generation chamber partition wall 7d as later shown in FIG. 25.
The sealing plate 5 is provided with a film-like resin thin film 5a on the side of the flow passage board 4 and a metal thin film 5b is deposited on the resin thin film 5a. 
The resin thin film 5a of the sealing plate 5 is fixedly secured to the flow passage board 4 with an adhesive, etc., and the metal thin film 5b of the sealing plate 5 is fixedly secured to a head case 2 shown in FIG. 24 with an adhesive, etc.
Piezoelectric vibrators 6 shown in FIG. 24 are housed in the head case 2.
FIG. 25 is a schematic representation to show a state in which the sealing plate 5 is bonded, etc., above the pressure generation chambers 7a and the ink supply passages 7b formed like comb teeth and further the head case 2 is bonded above them. FIG. 26 is a schematic sectional view taken on line A-A′ in FIG. 25.
As shown in FIG. 25, the head case 2 in FIG. 24 is bonded onto the ink supply passages 7b of the flow passage board 4 through the sealing plate 5. In FIG. 25, solid hatching indicates the metal thin film 5b and dashed hatching indicates an area where the head case 2 is bonded.
Specifically, the head case 2 is bonded on the top of the metal thin film 5b of the sealing plate 5 formed on the ink flow passage partition walls 7e separating the ink supply passages 7b as shown in FIG. 26.
However, the head case 2 generally is made of a thermosetting resin, a thermoplastic resin, etc., and the flow passage board 4 of the ink flow passage partition walls 7e is made of silicon, etc. Therefore, the head case 2 and the flow passage board 4 are largely different in linear expansion coefficient.
Unlike the flow passage board 4, the head case 2 is made of a resin, etc., and thus easily expands because of water absorption.
Thus, distortion occurs between the head case 2 and the ink flow passage partition wall 7e shown in FIG. 26 because of the difference in the linear expansion coefficient, the presence or absence of expansion on water absorption, etc.
In FIG. 26, the distortion largely acts on between the resin thin film 5a of the sealing plate 5 and the ink flow passage partition wall 7e, a portion wherein the adhesive force is comparatively weak corresponding to the portion where the metal thin film 5b is placed, rather than between the head case 2 and the metal thin film 5b of the sealing plate 5, a portion wherein the adhesive force is comparatively strong. Therefore, peeling easily occurs between the resin thin film 5a and the ink flow passage partition wall 7e. 
The peeling between the sealing plate 5 having the resin thin film 5a and the ink flow passage partition wall 7e results in ink leakage between the ink supply passages 7b, etc., separated by the ink flow passage partition walls 7e, causing the record head 10 to fall, etc.; this is a problem.
Next, referring to FIGS. 27 and 28, an ink jet record head of a second related ink jet record apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-277524 is described.
The second related ink jet record apparatus has a roughly similar configuration to that of the first related ink jet record apparatus described above, and therefore components identical with those previously are denoted by the same reference numerals and a description will be omitted.
FIG. 27 is a schematic representation to show the relationship between the pressure generation chambers 7a and the ink supply passages 7b formed like comb teeth and the metal thin film 5b of the sealing plate 5 and the like. FIG. 28 is a schematic plan view to show the relationship between the pressure generation chambers 7a and the ink supply passages 7b and the metal thin film 5b of the sealing plate 5 and the like.
As shown in FIG. 27, the pressure generation chambers 7a are formed at the depth of grooves like comb teeth (right in the figure) and the ink supply passages 7b are formed so as to communicate with the pressure generation chambers 7a. 
The ink reservoir 9 is placed to the left of the ink supply passages 7b. 
The ink supply passages 7b are formed on the flow passage board 4, and the sealing plate 5 shown in FIG. 28 is placed thereon.
The hatched portion in FIG. 27 indicates the metal thin film 5b of SUS, etc., of the sealing plate 5, and the transparent portion is the resin thin film 5a made of a polyphenylene sulfide film, for example of the sealing plate 5.
That is, the unhatched portion of the metal thin film 5b of the sealing plate 5 is deleted by etching, etc. Above the pressure generation chambers 7a of the flow passage board 4, the metal thin film 5b not etched and left is formed, for example, like ellipses placed as island parts 5d. 
An end part of a piezoelectric vibrator (not shown) is fixedly secured to the island part 905d. The piezoelectric vibrator is expanded in the length direction (up and down direction in FIG. 27) by a drive signal.
Thus, as the piezoelectric vibrator is expanded, the island part 905d is pressed, causing the pressure in the pressure generation chamber 7a to be raised for pressing ink in the pressure generation chamber 7a downward (in the nozzle opening direction), thereby ejecting ink from the nozzle opening in FIG. 13.
However, if the piezoelectric vibrator is thus expanded and the pressure in the pressure generation chamber 7a is raised, the pressure not only pushes ink in the pressure generation chamber 7a into the nozzle opening 8, but also affects the ink supply passage 7b communicating with the pressure generation chamber 7a, pressing ink in the ink supply passage 7b into the ink reservoir 9 side.
The ink reservoir 9 is sealed with the resin thin film 5a of the sealing plate 5 and ink pushed back from the pressure generation chamber 7a also flows into the ink reservoir 9 and in the adjacent ink supply passage 917b directions like an arrow A shown in the figures.
In the arrow A flow, the metal thin film 5b exists in the path and the portion cannot be deformed and thus pressure is directly propagated. Further, if ink flows into the ink reservoir 9, pressure is absorbed as the resin thin film 5a becomes deformed; however, slight pressure that cannot be absorbed as the resin thin film 5a becomes deformed flows in the different ink supply passage 17b direction and pressure is propagated. In this case, for example, when ink is ejected through ail nozzles except one in the multiple nozzle configuration, the pressure that cannot be absorbed in the ink reservoir 9 concentrates on the one nozzle and large pressure propagates.
Such a phenomenon is called crosstalk. The face of the surface tension of ink called a meniscus formed on the nozzle is displaced or vibrates as unintended, causing defective ejection in which ink cannot be jetted at the normal timing, in the normal amount, or in the normal direction from the nozzle, the case where ink is erroneously ejected by propagated pressure although an ejection signal is not sent at the worst, or an accident such as non-section of ink although an ejection signal is sent.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a liquid ejecting head wherein peeling between a sealing section and a passage partition wall is hard to occur and a failure caused by liquid leakage beyond the partition wall part is hard to occur, and a liquid ejecting apparatus using the liquid ejecting head.
Also, an another object of the invention is to provide a liquid ejecting head for making it possible to prevent crosstalk, which means that pressure applied to one pressure generation part acts on a different pressure generation part, and prevent liquid from being erroneously ejected from the nozzle part corresponding to the different pressure generation part, and a liquid ejecting apparatus using the liquid ejecting head.